Tiger Noir
by DSpaceZ
Summary: What if a guy from the real world, who only knew Ladybug secret identity, went to her world? Rated T for swearing and implied lemon


My name is Raiden Rodriguez. Im 18 years old, a high school student that is studying Programming. I have dark short hair. I have blue eyes. I was wearing a white T-shirt with a black jacket and some black jeans with some white boots. I was walking down the street, on my way to school. The morning traffic was present as usual and the students were talking between themselves about the summer. I was near my school when I heard a voice

 _Help me…_

I stopped and looked at an alleyway, a faint , small light emanating in it. It seemed to be drawing me closer to it. I didn't even notice I was walking towards it. When I looked at the source of the light, I noticed a small hexagonal box. It had some weird Chinese markings on top of it. "Strange box…" I muttered. I looked around and it doesn't feel like anyone dropped it. I picked up the box and I felt a shock throughout my body. I dropped the box in shock ***badumtsss*** "What was that?" I said, confused. I then noticed something around me: nothing. The cars and the students just silent. I walked outside and lost my balance as I fell to the ground. "What the!?" I yelled. Everything and everyone wasn't moving. They didn't seem to be aware of what was going on, since they weren't shocked. "Am I the only one affected by this?" I went back towards the box and picked it up. "Did you do this? Were you the one that called me?" I asked. The box got brighter. "Ill take that as a yes to both. Why do you need my help?" I asked. The box didn't respond. "What? Do I have to open the box?" I asked as I opened the box, a blinding light appearing out of nowhere, blinding me…

After the light died down, I noticed I was in an alleyway, but not the same one. I looked around and I widened my eyes. "What is this place? And why does it look like an anime?" I asked.

"We are in Paris." A voice said. I looked around and noticed that no one was around. I heard the voice clear its throat. I looked down and I saw a small black tiger look-alike with white lines. "Uhhh… hi?" He waved. I blinked. It blinked back.

"WHAT THE FU-" I yelled, but the tiger covered my mouth

"Shhh! Do you want everyone in Paris to hear you!?" He said.

"Yeah, very funny. This isn't Paris because Paris doesn't have anime buildings!" I whispered/yelled, completely forgetting that I was talking to what can be considered an alien.

"If you don't believe me, go outside and take a look around then come back and tell me where we are." He said a bit smugly.

I walked outside and found people walking down a street, cars moving, the Eiffel Tower, birds flying, beautiful buildings- wait a minute. I turned around and found the Eiffel Tower just a few feet ahead of me. I wanted to scream, but almost stopped since I didn't want to get any unwanted attention. I walked back to the alley and found the tiger smirking. "So, do you still think this isn't Paris?" It asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, im in Paris. But not obviously from my place. So before I freak out more, lets address the elephant in the room… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I asked.

"Im a kwami known as Thaigre." It said.

"The hell is a kwami?" I asked.

"We are basically ancient beings. Ill explain to you later. Right now I need your help with someone." Thaigre said.

"And why should I help you?" I asked.

"Because you have no way home?" He said.

I gritted my teeth. "Why you little-! Fine, what do you need me for?" I asked annoyed.

"First, take the item in the box and put it around your neck" Drac started to explain. I took out the item in the box, which was some sort of pendant with a gem in it. I put it in on, feeling a sense of warm.

"A perfect fit, huh? Now what?" I asked.

"Now say 'Tig, Fangs Out.'" Drac said.

"Tig, Fangs Out?" I said out loud confused. Then Tig went into the gem in the bracelet , making it shine as a paw appeared. Then something started spreading around me at alarming speeds. Before I could even say anything, the spreading stopped and I looked at my body. **(Just think of Chat noir costume, only darker with white lines and the ears are one of a tiger.)**

"Woaaaah, this is awesome!" I said out loud. "But what the hell happened?"

 _"You basically transformed into a superhero when I went into your gem."_ Drac said.

I jumped in surprise when I hear that Tig speaking. "Where the hell are you!?" I asked.

" _Im inside of your mind, idiot._ " He said. I was about to retort when he continued. " _Well discuss this later. Right now I need you to help the city._ "

"Fine. Where do I need to go?" I asked. I felt Tig pointing somewhere and I looked and found what appears to be a park. I then found a girl wearing some… gothic clothing zapping lightning from her umbrella? "If I didn't see an alien and basically forming a bond with me and be inside of my head, I would call THAT crazy. And me going there is even crazier!" I said running towards the girl.

I jumped on the fence and sat there like Spiderman. I looked and found a carrossel completely frozen with two people inside of it. The girl went into the entrance. "Hey Elsa wannabe!" I yelled, getting her attention. "Its not nice to trap people in ice. What happened to you? Did you audition for Frozen and they said no gothics?" I taunted her.

This appeared to get on her nerves for some reason. "Im not a Elsa wannabe! And my name is Stormie Weather!" The girl said.

"Come on, sometimes you just have to let it go~" I said, singing the last part

Stormie Weather deadpanned and opened her umbrella, the wind blowing me away.

"THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY~" I said flying through the air. I crashed on top of a car. "Owwwwwwww, that's going to leave a mark." I said getting up.

"Chat?" A voice asked. I got up and looked at source and fell out of my car in suprise. It was Ladybug! The heroine of the cartoon/anime Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir! Now, I don't exactly watch the show, but I at least know who this girl is! Wait… if she is here, where is cat Noir? And why did she call me Chat Noir? I didn't realize I was staring until she snapped her fingers. "Chat? Is it really you?" She said, with anticipation in her voice.

"Im sorry, but you must have confused me with someone else. My name is… Tigre Noir" I did a bow. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ladybug." I said kissing her hand.

She rolled her eyes as she yanked her hand off, but I felt a faint look of sadness in her eyes. I also thought I heard her say 'of course its not him'. Now i felt bad. "Okay, playboy. You should probably get out of here. Its too dangerous for a civillain like you to be here." She said.

"Oh please, but why should I leave when we are basically the same?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Just because we wear a suit, doesn't mean we are the same." She deadpanned.

I laughed. "That's not what I mean, my Lady." She looked at me with wide eyes. "What? Did I said something wrong?"

She shook her head. "N-No. Continue." She said

I looked at her in confusion before continuing." Lets just say that my power is a little bit similar to yours." I said, making her eyes widened.

"You mean you have a-" She said.

I nodded. "Yep, but I think I think we should talk better at a different weather." I said as I saw Stormie Weather descend.

"You even make the same silly puns as him…" She muttered. I didn't say anything in response.

"We are expecting lightning storms like… RIGHT NOW!" She said as she zapped the sky, dark clouds forming. Then, a lighting bolt descended towards us. Ladybug jumped towards me, dodging the lightning bolt. We rolled on the ground, stopping with me on top of her.

"Wow, im shocked. Already? Don't you think we should know each other better, purrincess?" I asked smirking, before I blinked. _Really? Cat puns?_ I thought. _Tig, we are going to have a talk after this_

She widened her eyes for a split second and once again I saw that sad expression. But she quickly deadpanned and grabbed my face, pointing to Stormie Weather. I got up and craked my knuckles "Heres the weather forecast: me kicking your sorry pale ass!" I said running towards the girl.

Stormie Weather fired ice from her umbrella towards the ground. I jumped to a wall nearby and jumped again using it as a boost and tried to kick her. Unfortunately, she guarded with her umbrella and pushed me away. She then used her umbrella to blow me away even further, along with other cars and Ladybug. I flied, but thankfully, Ladybug caught me by my tail, which thank god wasn't connected to my body, or I would flip. The wind stopped and we dropped to the ground.

"Come on, lets go follow her." I said, she nodded as I was getting up and running away. We got near her as she was blowing some cars away. "I sure hope these people have insurance. And lets hope she has health insurance as well…" I said running towards her, but Ladybug grabbed my tail.

"Woah think before you leap, kitty." She said before shaking her head. _He is not him._ She thought

"Well, you got any ideas?" I asked

"Follow my lead" She said, going up the wall and defying Physics as she ran.

"Its worth a try." I said, shrugging my shoulders as I did the same but in the opposite wall. She used her yoyo while I used my claws. One again, Stormie Weather blew us away with her storm, making a few cars fly with us.

When we landed, we immediately dodged the cars flying towards us. I was super lucky when two cars landed just an inch next to me. I looked back to see Ladybug and I saw her dodging the cars with more grace.

Unfortunately, when she dodged the last one, she lost her balance and hit hear head. She didn't notice the bus crashing into her. "Ladybug!" I yelled running next to her. She looked at what was ahead and closed her eyes I wrapped my arm around her body, but before I could jump, I noticed the bus was almost on top of us. Without thinking, I closed my eyes and punched the bus, which thankfully, was the part where glass was so it was easily broken. When I opened them I noticed we were inside of the bus

"You okay, my lady?" I asked with a smile. She opened them and looked at me and widened her eyes.

"Chat?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked, obviously faking it. "Are you seeing alright?" I asked.

She blinked. Then she looked at position she was in and blushed, pushing me away. I hit my head on a pole " Ow, careful!" I said, scratching my head.

"S-Sorry. Its just-" She looked somewhere and she went from red to white. "OH MY GOD YOUR HAND!" She bellowed.

"Huh? What is wrong with my hand?" I asked as I looked slowly at my hand and my eyes widened and my skin went pale. It had some small shard glasses. Some the understatement of the year. "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD" I said as I flailed my hand.

"Stop moving!" She said, grabbing my hand. She ripped some of her suit from her right arm and put in her mouth. I understood what she was doing so I prepared myself. She started taking out the shards, which thankfully weren't very deep, but I had to bite my tongue because of the pain. After she took out the glasses in my hand, she took my glove off and wrapped the fabric around my hand. I put the glove in my pocket. "This wont stop the bleeding, but it might help a little. It would be best if you don't fight with it." She said with a sadder look than what appeared to be.

"My Lady, are you okay?" I asked. "Don't worry, it will be fine." I said with a smile.

She held my bandage my hand. "Please… don't do anything rash…" She muttered, as I saw a small tear coming out of her eye. "like _him…_ "

 _Him?_ I thought. I wiped the tear from her face. "You got it, my Lady." She looked away, but nodded. We were able to get out of the bus easily.

"Where is she?" Ladybug asked.

Then the TV at our left turned on. _'Hello my dear viewers. Here is the latest forecast for the first day of Summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change in plans. Summer Vacation is officially over._

"Oh hell no! Summer isn't over until my summer body is ready!" I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"You can work on your summer body after we defeat her. Now we know where to find her."

* * *

We were in the weather broadcast tower. We entered through the main lobby when I noticed something. "Hey, doesn't this girl look like someone we know, only more gothic and more destroyer of cars?" I asked.

"Its her. Her akuma must be in her parasol." She deduced.

"Akuma?" I asked out loud.

"You don't know what an akuma is?" She asked surprised.

I shrugged my shoulders "Sorry. Im new to this thing so I don't know everything there is to know." I said as we started going up the stairs.

* * *

"… why did… we take… the… damn... stairs!?" I asked

"… because… elevators… and lightning… don't go… together!" She retorted.

We reached the top floor, where the broadcasting was on. We were outside a red door, while Stormie Weather was saying something. We tried opening the door but it was no use. We backed up and kicked it open and we found Stormie Weather… in a television. "Damn, it's a recording." We said at the same time.

We hear laughter on our right. We turned to find Stormie Weather laughing at us. She zapped towards the ceiling, hitting one of the lamps, making it fall down towards us. Luckily, we evaded just in time. And then the lights went out. I expected to be in the dark, but I was surprised to see I had night vision. I saw Stormie Weather running away. I looked at Ladybug and it looked like she didn't have night vision though. She tripped, earning a snicker from me.

"Haha, very funny." Ladybug said.

"Sorry, but it was too funny not to laugh. Here." I put my hand out. Ladybug cleared her throat. " Oh right." I grabbed her arm and started dragging her.

We followed her and we ran into… stairs. "Oh come on!" I complained.

"What is it?" She asked, concerned.

"More stairs." I said. She rolled her eyes. We ran up the stairs.

"Okay, I think I can manage-" She said.

"DUCK!" I yelled as Stormie Weather threw a fire extinguisher. She dodged just in time.

"follow your lead on this one." She said as I grabbed her arm again and dragged her to the door and we found ourselves in the rooftop finding Stormie Weather up above.

"You fools! You ran right into my trap!" She said as the clouds started forming around us, trapping us. "There is no way out. Party's over fools!"

"We're just-" She glances at me as I was still holding her hand. I winked. She yanked her arm off. "We're just getting started, Stormie!" She then proceeded to use her Lucky Charm, which got her a… "Bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked.

"Hey, look on the bright side. Now you got something to cover your arm." I said.

"Just hold your whiskers." She said as she wrapped her towel around her arm.

Then Stormie Weather used her umbrella to make hail start falling down.

"Uh oh." I said as I dodged the hail, which was EXTREMELY difficult. Meanwhile, Ladybug went to the building where we came from and protected herself with the small roof. "Getting tired over here! Got any bright ideas against the Ice Queen!?" I yelled, receiving a "Hey!" form Stormie Weather. Ladybug started looking around and finally stopped at a sign.

"Can you take care of that sign!?" She said pointing.

I was about to say no, when Tig spoke in my mind. _You can. Just use your claws. Repeat after me!_ He said as I nodded. "Got it!" I said to the both of them.

" _SABRE CLAWS!_ " Me and Tig yelled as i felt my claws getting bigger and sharper. I felt a rush, feeling like i could cut the Earth itself! I started running towards the sign. Stormie Weather tried to zap me, but i dodged, which suprised me a bit. Tig answered for me. _Animal instincts._ He said, which shut me up. I jumped on some sort of rails, glidng across the ground as i slashed what held the signs. I didnt even try! I just passed my hand and i cut with no sweat whatsoever! The sign fel backwards towards Stormie Weather, who zapped it and flew through it. Thankfully, Ladybug got her with her yo-yo and started running. _What is she doing?_ I thought as she ducked under a vent jumped and used her towel to raise her to the skies, which in return, made Stormie Weather go down. Luckily, the umbrela was hit by a spinning blade which senti t towards me, which i threw against Ladybug since i knew what she was about to do. She broke it in half and a black butterfly came out. She caught it with her yo-yo and when it came back out, it was white now. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the towel to the aiir, millions of Ladybugs came out and flew to the city. I was amazed at how they fixed everything. The city just returned to normal as if nothing happened. _At least its not like the Avengers where they destroy a whole city for each movie._ I thought, sweatdropping. I turned around and found Stormie Weather back to normal, unconscious apparently and Ladybug staring at me with what looked like a mix of confusion, joy and… sadness? "Purrincess, are you okay?" I asked. "I think we did a paw-esome job!"

She looked away from me. "I swear you two are so alike…" She muttered.

"What was that?" I asked confused.

"Nothing!" She said. She heard a beep. "Gotta go!" She said running, but i stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Wait, i have a question." I said. "Why did you called me Chat back then?" I was genunely confused.

She looked at me suprised. "You mean you dont know?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked

She looked away with sadness. I think i saw tears forming in her eyes. She was about to say something when she heard another beep. "You can find it online." She simply said as she jumped from the building.

I looked at where she disappeared when i heard another beep. I looked at my necklace and found three of its paw missing. I heard tig screaming. _QUICK! YOU HAVE TO HIDE! YOU ARE ABOUT TO DETRANSFORM!_ He yelled. I quickly jumped off the building and went to a nearby alley, then i heard the final beep and my costume turned into particles. I sat down on the ground. "Okay, my first mission was a success. Although…" I looked at my injured hand. "It could have gone a little better." Tig appeared out of nowhere.

"I had worse." He simply said. "Dont worry about that. Onr of my skills is fast healing, although it will take a lot of stamina." He was right. I was starting to get dizzy. "But enough about that. You must have a lot of questions about this right?" He said. I nodded. "Well, you should probably rest first. The place where you are staying at is nearby, so just try and get there. I can keep you awake for the most part." He said as he went into my pocket. I simply got up and started walking, Tig giving the directions on my head


End file.
